Penghianatan
by Nonachi Shiki
Summary: penghianatan Sasuke saat di awal pacaran dengan Sakura terungkap olehnya saat tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Sasuke dengan si rambut merah memakai kacamata(oh hayolah paling anti nyebutin namanya)karin.Dan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Hay any body! Salam kenal, saya newbie di sini dan kali ini mau bawain cerita yang mungkin gaje gt. Ok sekian dlu y.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Sedikit lagi liburan musim panas akan datang dan musim panas ini aku habiskan dengan kenanganmu saat kita bersama. Aku tahu tak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu. Namun, setidaknya hanya saat seperti inilah yang bisa kulakukan tanpa dirimu. "Liburan sebentar lagi ya?" tanyaku dalam hati "yah, setidaknya aku bisa pergi ke masa lalu, walau Cuma sebentar saja," lanjutku.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang!" teriak seorang perempuan, Ino, dia adalah sahabatku dan gadis di sebelah Ino, gadis si pemalu yang selalu menundukkan wajah bila bertemu dengan orang-orang, Hinata. Dia juga sahabatku tapi tak terlalu lama karena dia baru menjadi sahabatku saat musim semi, tepatnya saat penerimaan murid baru dan saat ini kam sudah kelas XI SMA di Konoha High Internasional School.

"Hm, tunggu!" balasku. Segera saja aku berlari ke arahnya. Saat aku berjalan bersama-sama, tak sengaja aku menatap seseorang yang berjalan berlainan arah denganku. Rambut mencuat ke atas, wajah tampan dengan bentuk wajah sempurna, badan tegak dan bidang, lalu warna matanya, warna mata yang dulu kumiliki itu. Namun, sekarang tidak lagi. Warna mata kelam sekelam malam-oniks- mata yang begitu memikat yang mungkin dimilikinya seorang, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekilas kami saling menatap. Namun, ku alihkan pandangan mataku. Aku malu, sangat malu jika harus bertatap mata lagi. Sudah cukup aku malu karena sikapnya dulu padaku dan sekarang aku tidak mau terulang lagi. Jarak kami semakin dekat TAP TAP TAP. Tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki kami menggema entah kenapa, aura yang tadinya biasa saja, namun sekarang begitu mencekam. TAP TAP TAP. SYUUUT. Kukuatkan diriku saat melewatinya, entah mengapa hatiku sakit tercabik-cabik, sangat sakit, hingga nafasku menjadi tersenggal-senggal, cahaya mataku mulai memudar. "Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino di samping kiriku, dia begitu khawatir melihatku yang tiba-tiba saja seperti ini. "Sakura, hey kau dengar aku? Sakura… Sakura! Hey, Saku… GYAAA!"

Aku tiba-tiba pusing dan pandanganku menggelap seiring teriakan Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku dan hinata… aku sudah tak tahu dia seperti apa karena aku sudah tertidur dalam gelap dan mengingat hal memalukan itu…

FLASHBACK

"Uwahhh, aku tak percaya bisa masuk sekolah KHIS ini. Gila, keren banget sekolahnya!" teriakku mengagumi gedung sekolah yang keren ini. " gak sia-sia aku belajar terus-terusan untuk mendapat sekolah ini… ah senangnya!" lanjutku bersemangat sambil memasuki sekolah baruku. Saat itu aku tak sadar kalau di belakangku ada seseorang yang memerhatikanku dengan pandangan sulit di tebak, lalu dia menyeringai misterius dan melangkah maju memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku ini.

" Baik, anak-anak sekalian SELAMAT DATANG DI SEKOLAH KONOHA HIGH INTERNASIONAL SCHOOL, semoga kalian bisa menemukan pengalaman yang berarti untuk kalian, terutama pengalaman pacaran di KHIS ini. Selamat mencoba!" ucap kepala sekolah KHIS saat acara penyambutan murid baru dengan heboh dan tentu itu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa lalu member tepuk tangan pada kepala sekolah KHIS.

"Ok, sekarang kata sambutan dari juara 1 dan juara 2. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka,". DEG. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat saat namaku di panggil. DEG. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat saat setiap langkahku. Dan sampailah aku di podium, dari sini dapat kulihat banyak pasang mata yang melihatku. Begitu menyeramkan, tapi…

"Se…selamat pagi semua! Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal! Mulai saat ini dan hingga 3 tahun ke depan yoroshiku kudasai! Semoga kalian dan tentunya aku juga betah di sekolah ini. Hanya ini saja sambutanku. Namun, aku mengucapkannya ikhlas meski sedikt, karena aku tahu kalian pasti bête banget kalau harus dengar ceramah panjang-panjang sama sepertiku. Jadi yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ituah kata sambutanku yang dadakan yang untungnya mendapat tepuk tangan yang hebohnya WOW!.

"Hn, yoroshiku. Che…rry"ucap Uchiha Sasuke di telingaku. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kebingungan yang aneh. Dan…

DI MULAILAH KEHIDUPANKU BERSAMA UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Sakura, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget terlebih lagi pensil yang ku pakai untuk menulis tiba-tiba patah di saat bersamaan.

"A…ap…apa…maksudmu…Uchiha-san?" tanyaku gagap seperti Hinata. Sudah 2 minggu sejak hari penerimaan murid baru aku berteman dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Sasuke saja, jangan Uchiha,"koreksi Sasuke.

"Tapi, kita baru kenal 2 minggu ini. Tidak sopan jika langsung panggil nama depan, Uchiha-san,"tolakku ramah, maklum aku selalu dididik untuk selalu baik dan sopan pada semua orang.

" Hyuuga Hinata saja kau panggil dengan 'Hinata' bukan Hyuuga, kenapa denganku tidak?"tanyanya kesal.

"karena dia temanku,Uchiha-san"jawabku sambil meraut pensilku yang patah itu.

"Lalu kau anggap aku apa, Sakura?"

"Teman,"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku SA-SU-KE, sakura,"kata Sasuke dengan nada penekanan pada namanya. Ku akui meski sudah 2 minggu tapi entah kenapa aku belum mau memanggil nama depannya dan anehnya jika Hinata, saat kami mulai bersahabat. Aku memanggil Hinata bukan Hyuuga tanpa disuruh.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-san,"pasrahku.

"hn, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi Sakura. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"tanyanya kembali ke inti masalahnya dan sukses membuat wajahku memerah seperti tomat pastinya.

"hm…ma…mau," jawabku sedikit ragu, namun ada rasa senang yang menyeruak di hatiku saat tahu Sasuke menjadi pacarku. Ku akui aku juga menyukainya, tapi tak terpikirkan olehku tentang hal ini.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke sudah seminggu. Namun anehnya tak ada kata-kata atau perlakuan yang spesial darinya malah kalau bisa di bilang kebalikan dari spesial. Sikapnya dulu masih hangat meski di jarang bicara, tapi sekarang bicara 'hn' saja jarang apa lagi yang lain, perhatiannya juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Pokoknya sekarang dah dingin sedingin mengalahkan ice dah. 'hah, kenapa sih dia?' tanyaku dalam hati dan menghela napas kembali. "Sasu-kun… kapan kau akan memutuskan si gadis merah jambu itu?". DEG! 'merah jambu? Itu aku kan? Dan Sasu? Jangan-jangan…' batinku mulai buruk, karena sudah terlanjur menguping jadi aku lanjutkan saja sambil sembunyi di dinding.

"Sabar Karin. Saat festival Matsuri di mulai, saat itu pula aku memutuskannya,"suara ini, suara baritone yang berat ini. Sasuke? Apa maksudnya ini? Kembali ku dengarkan sambil mencermati perbincangan mereka.

"tapi sampai kapan, Sasu-kun?"tanya gadis berambut merah bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Aku dapat mengintipnya hanya saja tidak lama.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya mainanku saja. Lagi pula aku sudah bosan padanya,"jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai, seperti mengingat sesuatu. 'A…apa jadi selama ini aku hanya mainan?' DEG! Sakit, sakit sekali aku mendengar hal itu. 'Kenapa kau tega sasuke?' Tanya batinku syok dengan apa yang telah kudengar. Tiba-tiba pandaganku menggelap dan terakhir yang dapat kulihat adalah bayangannya yang mulai pergi….

Ok, selesai juga moga pada suka sama tulisan saya yang panjangnya minta ampyun

Tadinya mau ampe 1000 words/kata tapi malah kelebihan jadi mohon maaf ya

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato gozaimasu minna, atas review kalian yang begitu positif untuk Putri… Putri gak mandang review kalian itu sebagai flame atau gak, menurut Putri: review, kritik, dan saran kalian begitu membantu. Jadi utarakan saja apa yang ada di otak kalian untuk fic ini ^_^

Ok silakan membaca fic abal bin ajaib dari putrid dan semoga feelnya kerasa y \(0^o^0)/

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penghianatan by putrymaharani15**

**Chapter 2: Kenyataan.**

**Tap, tap, tap. ** Suara langkah kaki itu mulai terdengar. **Tap, tap, tap.** Semakin lama, semakin mendekat hingga suara langkahnya berhenti. **Deg.** 'Sakit, sakit, kenapa bisa sesakit ini rasanya, Sasuke…san?' entah kenapa aku ingin bilang seperti itu, menumpahkan semua pertanyaan dan pikiran negatifku tentang kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian saat kau berbicara dengan gadis rambut merah itu. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Namun, aku tersadar jika aku menangis aku akan lemah. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi dari kegelapan tempatku berada sekarang. Namun sia-sia, aku tak bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini. **Tap, tap, tap. **Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari kegelapan dengan penglihatan yang mulai memudar akibat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. **Tap, tap,tap.** Sia-sia aku tak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apakah belum cukup dengan kenyataan yang kudengar tadi? Kumohon, jangan tambah penderitaanku dengan kegelapan ini!' ku tumpahkan semua, semua yang ada di hatiku tentang Sasuke dan tentang keputusasaanku pada-Nya. "Sakura… Sakura bangun! Hey, bangun! Sakura!" terdengar olehku suara seseorang yang memanggilku. 'akhirnya, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menolongku' batinku setelah aku menangis karena terpuruk oleh kegelapan. "Sakura… Sakura… Saku," suara itu berhenti bersamaan dengan diriku terbangun dari kegelapan itu, belum sempat aku bertanya tiba-tiba saja orang itu langsung memelukku erat. Bisa kurasakan dekapannya yang hangat ini. 'Sasuke-kun, apa benar ini kamu sesungguhnya atau hanya berpura-pura menjadi sasuke yang kukenal?' batinku dalam hati. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Tetapi, entah kenapa batinku berkata lain. "Sakura, katakana sesuatu," kata Sasuke sambil memegangi pipi kiriku.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja sasuke-kun," jawabku malu dengan memegang pipiku yang disentuh hangat olehnya. Menghilangkan sejenak kenyataan pahit itu.

"Baguslah. Kenapa kamu bisa pingsan begitu, sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut masih memegang pipiku dan menatapku lembut. **Nyuuut, ** tatapan lembut itu, entah mengapa aku jadi membenci tatapan lembut darinya. Seakan mengingatkanku tentang kenyataan itu.

" a…aku tidak tau, Sasuke-kun," jawabku sambil menunduk. Dan dia juga menyejajarkan jarak pandanganku, malah seperti orang yang hendak berciuman.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm," anggukku pelan.

_**DI DALAM KELAS.**_

Setalah kejadian aku pingsan, aku lebih sering bersama teman-temanku di banding dengan Sasuke-kun. Yah anggap saja aku menghindarinya. Selama dua hari ini, aku selalu menyibukan diri dengan berkumpul bersama Ino dan Hinata, jujur semenjak aku jadian dengan Sasuke Sembilan hari yang lalu, aku jadi lebih mengutamakan Sasuke dari pada teman sendiri walau aku yang selalu berusaha dekat dengannya, kalau dia? Jangan tanya padaku karena kalian pasti tau cikal bakalnya seperti apa dirinya. Dingin, cuek, pendiam, dan pasif. Semua ada padanya dan aku sadar sekarang, bawah lebih asik dengan teman-teman dari pada dengan pacar yang tidak memerhatikan kita, benar bukan? Aku cukup merasa bersalah karena sudah mencampakan teman saat aku senang dan kembali padanya saat aku ada masalah. Teman macam apa aku selama ini? Dan untungnya teman-temanku memaafkan aku yang mungkin menurut kalian tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Haaahhh, sudah dua hari aku menghindar darinya dan sudah Sembilan hari aku jadian dengannya… apa dengan ini akan baik-baik saja ya?" gumamku sendirian di taman sambil duduk di bangku taman saat seperti ini, aku selalu pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

"Baik-baik apanya?". **DEG. ** Suara berat ini, suara miliknya yang aku kenali selama dua minggu lebih menjadi teman sekelas dan seminggu lebih aku menjadi pacarnya. 'ahk, kenapa harus ketemu sih? Kan belum siap' gerutuku kesal dan tanpa sadar membentuk lengkungan ke bawah

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu mengagetkanku tau… makanya aku cemberut" pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa, pura-pura tak mendengar pembicaraannya waktu itu, dan pura-pura menyukainya. **DEG. **'Sakit, sakit lagi, kenapa sesakit ini sasuke…kun'

"Hn, begitu, sedang apa sendirian di taman? Biasanya dengan Ino dan Hinata," tanya Sasuke

"Tumben tanya-tanya, biasanya gak pernah,"cemoohku padanya. Memang kenyataan baru pertama kalinya dia bertanya padaku.

"Ck, masih untung aku perhatian, kenapa tiba-tiba mencemooh aku, sakura?" balasnya dengan nada kekesalannya dan… tunggu apa yang tadi dia bilang? Masih untung? Masih untung dia perhatian, jadi jika dia… kenapa dia bisa bilang itu seenaknya? Kenapa? **DEG.** Lagi, rasa sakit itu mulai lagi.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak mencemooh kamu. Tadi aku lagi kesal dengan Ino jadi aku ke sini," bohongku menutupi sakit hati ini.

"Dasar cewek, dikit-dikit kesal. Lalu kenapa selalu menghindar dariku? Padahal kau bisa ke tempatku bukan?" kata Sasuke memegang tanganku untuk menjaga jarak agar tetap dekat, karena aku berusaha menjauh darinya. 'sial, kenapa di pegang sih? Dan kenapa dia tau, kalau aku menghindar darinya?' batinku

"Kamu kan selalu berada di sisiku, jadi aku tau kalau selama dua hari ini kamu menghindar dariku, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke yang sepertinya tau akan jawabanku.

"Aku gak menghindar kamu kok, Cuma perasaan kamu aja kali," elakku

"aku cuma merasa kalau aku jarang main dengan teman-temanku, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman saat ini," tambahku sebelum Sasuke menjawab elakkanku.

"Hn," bisa kurasakan pegangan tangannya erat sekali. Sejenak aku merasa nyaman dan melupakan kenyataan itu, sama seperti aku bangun dari pingsanku. Ingin sekali melupakannya dan mempercayainya lagi. Tidak seperti ini, menjalin hubungan dengan cinta palsu dan sakit hati yang selalu dia berikan. Tanpa sadar aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya, ditemani dengan pohon sakura di samping kiri bahu bangku yang kududuki ini dengan gugurnya bunga sakura menambah kesan manis dan romantis, rambutku dan rambutnya yang berkibar pelan mengikuti arah angin yang lewat menembus wajahku dengan lembut. Bisa aku rasakan hangatnya bahu dan pegangan tangannya di tanganku. Aku sangat menyukai suasana romantis ini, melupakan semua keresahan hati, melupakan kebencian, dan melupakan kenyataan yang mungkin nanti akan tiba di saat itu.

Tanpaku sadari sepasang mata merah dan berambut merah itu melihat kami dari dinding di belakang kami yang sekilas dapat kulihat bawah ia kesal dengan tindakan kami yang romantis ini, 'cemburu heh,' kataku dalam hati 'rasakan pembalasanku' lanjutku dalam hati sambil memperdekatkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Setidaknya, untuk sementara aku menang dari gadis merah itu.

**SEBULAN KEMUDIAN.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kenangan manis itu, dan saat ini aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi, karena percuma saja menunggu akhir yang tidak jelas jadi nikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Mei, yang berarti musim semi sudah akan berakhir. Sayang sekali kalau harus berakhir tanpa ada hanami dengan orang-orang yang disayang, 'andai saja Sasuke-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan lalu hanami, pasti akan asik dan sayangnya itu hanya khayalan saja, huh,' batinku berandai-andai yang di akhiri dengan kecewa.

"Sakura, besok kau ada acara?" tanya suara baritone tiba-tiba dan seperti biasa aku selalu kagetan, "ck, selalu saja melamun," lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Ck, dasar. Besok kamu ada waktu tidak?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap wajahku yang mendongak ke atas.

"Tidak ada Sasuke-kun, memang ada apa?" tanyaku dan membalas tatapan mata onyxnya.

"Besok kita kencan. Jam Sembilan tepat di stasiun Shinjuku sebelah utara, mengerti?" tanya Sasuke dan reaksiku yang bisa di bilang bahagia. Tanpa sadar aku menarik ujung sudut-sudut bibirku dan tersenyum, senang akhirnya bisa kencan pertama lalu hanami. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatku tambah senang dan memerah wajahku.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'iya'," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil lalu pergi.

**TENG TENG TENG**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku langsung menarik Ino dan Hinata untuk menemaniku membeli baju buat kencan besok. Betapa senangnya Ino mendengar berita kalau aku akan kencan pertama dengan Sasuke, bahkan Ino terlalu bersemangat hingga pakaian dalam pun juga di pilihnya lalu memaksaku untuk memakainya saat kencan pertama nanti, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan yang bisa kalian tebak bukan? Lalu Hinata, Hinata hanya jadi penonton dan bisa di bilang dia selalu mendukung apa yang Ino lakukan untuk memilih pakaian yang terkesan WOW. Malah kalau Hinata yang pilih lebih WOW BANGET dan Ino setuju saja. Menyebalkan namun, menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman yang selalu perhatian denganku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh lewat empat puluh menit dan aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Segera saja aku pergi ke kamar setelah mengucapkan oyasumi pada mama, papa, dan Sasori-nii. Selesai mandi dan bersih-bersih, aku langsung pergi ke tempat tidur, tiba-tiba suara ketok pintu terdengar. "masuk," suruhku masuk pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Belum tidur, saku-chan?" tanya kakak rambut merah dengan warna mata sama denganku. Emerald.

"Nih, aku mau tidur nii-chan, tapi nii-chan tumben ke sini, ada apa?"tanyaku lembut pada Sasori-niichan.

"Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, Saku-chan?"tanya Sasori-niichan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenal, Sasuke-kun kan teman Sakura, memang ada apa sih Sasori-niichan?"jawabku dengan bingung karena melihat Sasori-niichan yang tampak gelisah.

"Kau, punya hubungan lebih dengan Sasuke itu selain teman, Sakura?" tanya Sasori-niichan lagi.

"I…itu…etto,"gugup ingin bilang apa pada Sasori-niichan

"Jawab Sakura," perintah Sasori-niichan dengan tidak biasanya.

"Aku pacaran dengannya, niichan," jawabku malu sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kenapa kau jadian dengan Sasuke? Kau tidak tahu Sasuke seperti apa, hah?!"bentak nii-chan tiba-tiba, aku tak pernah menyangka Sasori-niichan bisa semarah ini padaku. Dan kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Sasuke-kun lalu tahu tentang dia yang kuakui aku belum tau selain kenyataan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

To be continue

Halfdemon Illyusche: arigato atas 'good job'nya. Ok putri ngerti, jadi ini sudah benarkah? Lanjut kok. Tapi putri gak tau mw sampai mana(tuh rahasia).

Kiyoko Akane: sudah panjangkah? Kalau blm, jangan di benyek-benyek yah putrinya ^_-

P. w: etto, cerita yg kyk apa? Putri gk bgtu tw sih ini masuk cerita angst atau apalah tuh, hehehe

Sherlock Holmes: ah! Anda Sherlock yang tuh bukan?#nunjuk-nunjuk DVD Sherlock. Ok, tp kilatnya semana yaa? #wajah polos

Maruyama Marumi: etto, putri belum kepikiran tapi kayaknya bakal iya karena putri mau bikin Sasu menderita huahaha#devil mode on #cling ^_-

Eysha 'Cherryblossoms: masa sih singkat? Padahal dah ampe 1000 words lebih lho, msa singkat sih? Waduh puppy eyes lagi, jiah kaburrrr _V

Poetry-chan: hehe tenang di balik kelemahannya tersirat dengan kekuataan yang WOW. Dan sekarang bagaimana? Apa ada perubahan?

Putri terima semua pendapat dari yg pedes ampe yg manis kok ^_^. Slow and join ok ^_-

Salam kenal poetry-chan, aku jg suka baca fic kamu, seru jg ugh~

Yoshikuni Ayumu: tadaaaa, bagaimana tbcnya? #berharap dengan mata berbinar-binar

Aozora Straw: lebih panjang lebih pegel duduk berjam-jam lho#just kidding. Oke bagaimana menurut ao-san?

Haru no Baka: samaaaaaaaa! Entah kenapa aku mau bejek-bejek sasuke(padahal aku yg bikin charaternya gni) salam kenal Haru-san.

Febri feven: nama fevennya sulit di ucapkan namun tersirat#haleh sok bahasa -_-. Siap kapten!

Hanazono yuri: ayo sama-sama kita buat Sasuke cemburu dan menderita #smile evil ke Sasuke.

Amira Novalinda: hm, mungkin tekanan batin yg menyesakkan jadi Sakura mudah pingsan, namun, di chap ini cma deg aja karna skit hati yg di rasakan Sakura jg kaget.

Ok semoga kalian ska dengan chap ini. Dan tolong beri saran dan kritikan jg vote untuk jalan cerita ini menurun atau gk(bkn penasaran apa gk gtu lho)

Want you a

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

Sankyu minna

Jakarta, 15 Desember 2013

Putri maharani ^_^. Ganbatte!


	3. Chapter 3

Yey, sesuai dengan permintaan update kilat ^_^, jadi putri update kilat dan ada beberapa alasan buat putri apdate kilat salah satunya ini nih ^_-. Ok langsung aja y

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penghianatan by putrymaharani15**

**Mari di mari, suka gak suka, mari di baca \^o^/**

Chapter 3: Pernyataan yang Pahit

Before chap:

"Ya ampun Sakura, kenapa kau jadian dengan Sasuke? Kau tidak tahu Sasuke seperti apa, hah?!" bentak nii-chan tiba-tiba, aku tak pernah menyangka Sasori-niichan bisa semarah ini padaku. Dan kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Sasuke-kun lalu tahu tentang dia yang kuakui aku belum tau selain kenyataan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah itu.

* * *

"mak…maksud nii-chan apa?" tanyaku terbata-bata dengar suara yang bergetar takut dengan apa yang akan Sasori-niichan katakana.

"Sasuke laki-laki yang tidak baik, Sakura-chan. Dia punya banyak pacar dan dia hanya memainkan perasaan pacarnya saja. Hanya mainan tidak lebih, Sakura-chan,"ujar niichan sambil menatapku tajam akan sarat kekhawatiran untukku.

"Nii…niichan tahu da…dari mana be…berita i…it…itu,"tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang mungkin akan pecah jika aku tak menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan yang lain mencengkram selimut yang ada di pahaku.

"Itachi, dia adalah teman niichan dan sekaligus kakak Sasuke,"jawab niichan "Itachi tahu tentang hubungan kalian jadi dia memberitahu ke niichan dan Itachi memperingatkan kalau Sasuke sudah mempunyai…tunangan,"lanjut Sasori-niichan. **DEG!.** Setelah Sasori-niichan bilangan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja beribu-ribu jarum menusukku hingga membuatku sesak di dada, 'sakit, sakit sekali Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau tak pernah membiarkanku untuk tenang bersamamu, Sasuke-kun?!' jeritku dalam hati, sakit, sangat sakit malah. Kenapa saat aku ingin melupakan kenyataan sebulan yang lalu malah terjadi kenyataan yang lebih pahit lagi. Kau jahat Sasuke-kun, kenapa harus aku yang jadi korbanmu? Menyebalkan jika mengingat kaulah cinta pertamaku saat ini.

"saku-chan, kau gak apa-apa?"tanya niichan khawatir melihatku yang sudah hancur seperti ini. "maaf, niichan tidak bermak…"

"Tidak apa, niichan. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas beritanya, niichan,"potongku cepat sebelum aku mendengar semuanya lagi. "aku tak ap…hiks…hiks,"belumku lanjutkan kata-kataku, air mata sudah turun ke bawah membasahi pipiku dan mendarat di tanganku. Kucengkram semakin kuat selimutku agar tangisanku mereda. Aku tak ingin lemah di hadapan niichan, namun, bukannya berhenti tangisanku semakin menjadi.

**GREB.**

Sasori-niichan segera memelukku, mengelus-elus pundakku yang bergetar dan kata maaf yang selalu di ucapkannya sepanjang aku menangis. "HUAAA…HIKS..HIKS," akhirnya suara tangisanku dan semua kesedihanku, kutumpahkan pada Sasori-niichan, pada malam yang semakin lama semakin gelap, dan pada kegelapan setelah lelah menangis.

Sasori-niichan masih ada di sampingku sambil mengelus-elus dahi berponi merah jambu milikiku, hingga aku tak lagi merasakan elusan dan hangatnya tangan niichan karena aku sudah tertidur.

**CIT…CIT…CIT**

Dapat kudengar suara burung bercit-cit di pohon dekat dengan kamarku, suara merdunya yang menenagkan, suasana pagi yang menyegarkan, dan sinar mentari yang menyapa di mataku.

"Hm, pagi," sapaku pada pagi hari yang cerah. Kerentangkan tangan ke atas lalu melamun sebentar mengingat kejadian malam itu. "Ahk, untuk apa diingat? Yang ada malah bikin suasana hati galau dan kencannya jadi terganggu," keluhku lalu**.PAK**. Kutepuk pelan pipiku untuk bilang kalau hari ini akan baik-baik saja. Ya semoga saja.

"Sakura, waktunya sarapan!" panggil mama dari bawah.

"Iya, bentar!" balasku sambil memakai baju kencan yang aku beli kemarin.

**RUANG MAKAN**

"Uwah, Sakura kamu cantik sekali!"seru mamaku tiba-tiba saat melihat aku berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Terima kasih mama,"balasku malu-malu.

"Baju mini dress putih sepaha dan bertali dengan rompi seketiak yang cocok sekali dengan kulit putih susu, di tambah pemanis di rambut merah mudamu dengan jepitan pita pink, dan tas putih yang tersemakkan di sebelah kanan bahumu, Sakura. Benar-benar cantik dan terkesan lembut, cocok untukmu Sakura-chan,"puji mama yang mengagumi tampilanku kali ini. 'Terima kasih Ino dan Hinata,' ucapku dalam hati berterima kasih pada mereka.

"Mama, sudah ah,"ucapku malu karena di puji-puji oleh mamaku. Segera saja aku duduk di sebelah Sasori-niichan yang tampak khawatir dengan diriku. "aku tak apa-apa niichan,"bisikku pada niichan sambil memamerkan senyum indahku untuk bilang aku baik-baik saja.

"Hm, baguslah kukira kau akan ngambek seperti waktu tak dibelikan mainan,"seringai Sasori-niichan dan "AUU," jeritnya pelan, akibat aku mencubit paha niichan yang langsung member death-glarenya padaku atas perbuataanku, lalu aku hanya tersenyum menantang sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitku pada semua orang di rumah sekilas dapat kulihat Sasori-niichan dengan wajah sedihnya namun berubah senyum yang hangat.

**Shinjuku jam 09.00.**

'Hah,hah,hah,' aku terus berlari karena waktu yang ditentukan dari janjian sudah dimulai. Aku terus berlari meski nafasku sudah tersenggal-senggal, 'hah,hah,hah,' aku terus berlari tak mengkhawatirkan keadaanku yang saat ini sudah capek. Aku takut terlambat, aku takut dia marah, aku takut dia pergi setelah lama menunggu, aku takut kencan pertamaku hancur, dan aku takut, sangat takut kehilangan kesempatan ini. Meski sakit hati berkali-kali aku tetap mempertahankannya, memang aneh dan terlalu naïf untuk gadis sepertiku pasti banyak yang tak akan tahan jika terus di sakiti, namun, aku tetap bertahan padanya dan percaya padanya. "ah, itu dia!"seruku setelah melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menyender dinding ke samping alhasil aku hanya bisa melihat dirinya hanya sebelah saja. Aku langsung menghampiri dirinya, tiga puluh senti lagi hampir dekat dengannya, namun, sayang sepertinya tuhan punya jalannya sendiri untuk menghentikan gerak kakiku.

"Ya, Karin sebentar lagi akan berakhir,"jeda sesaat "tenang saja sayang, sudah kubil," suara Sasuke berhenti dan bola matanya membulat lebar namun, kembali seperti semula memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau tiba?"tanya Sasuke setelah dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya, sekilas dapatku lihat wajah gadis berambut merah di handphone layar sentuh miliknya.

"Baru saja sampai, tadi siapa yang menelponmu?"balikku bertanya padanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"jawab Sasuke lalu langsung melangkah pergi dan aku mengikutinya. 'Jadi namanya Karin, anak dari kelas X.C,'batinku dengan lesuh.

"Kita akan ke mana Sasuke-kun?"tanyaku antusias. Sekarang aku ada di dalam kereta menuju arah yang tidak kuketahui.

"Ke taman Shinjuku Gyoen,"kata Sasuke-kun.

"taman Shinjuku Gyoen? Kita mau ke sana?"tanyaku tak percaya, coba saja baru pertama kali kencan sudah dibawa ke taman nasional yang terkenal akan pemandangan yang indah banget!.

"Hn,"jawabnya yang berhasil membuatku bingung sesaat dan digantikan dengan senyum merekah dibibirku.

"Asik!"teriakku kegirangan.

"Senang banget dah,"kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang tampan dan gadengan tangannya di tanganku.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun,"jawabku. Tak apa hanya sementara, tak apa menderita dan tak apa sakit hati kalau nanti akan ada kebahagian yang lebih seperti ini.

**Sasuke POV**

Hampir saja ketahuan olehnya, untung saja aku bisa menyadari keberadaannya sebelum semua terungkap oleh gadis merah jambu itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika hal itu terungkap sebelum aku mempermainkan dirinya sebentar saja, itu semua karena Karin yang sudah bawel meminta aku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan mainan merah jambu itu sekarang, 'Ck, jangan mentang-mentang kau tunanganku, kau bisa mengatur jalan hidupku Karin,'geramku dalam hati mengutuk semua perbuatannya yang membuatku kesal. Namun, kuakui hanya dia yang paling pas untuk diriku yang sempurna ini, bukannya kegeeran hanya saja itu tanggapan dari semua orang yang melihatku.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau tiba?"segera saja aku bertanya setelah aku mematikan telepon dari Karin, di satu sisi aku bersyukur dia datang di waktu yang tepat sebelum Karin mengomel tak jelas.

"Baru saja sampai, tadi siapa yang menelponmu?" jawabnya, jadi dia baru tahu? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku menghela nafas dengan wajah stoic yang masih tertara di wajahku. Lalu aku langsung saja pergi dan dia mengikutiku setelah aku bilang bukan siapa-siapa yang menelpon. 'Dasar gadis bodoh,' ejekku dalam hati menertawai dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan polos.

"Kita akan ke mana Sasuke-kun?"tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya dengan nada antusias nan anak kecil, sekilas dapatku lihat rona di pipinya yang putih itu.

"Ke taman Shinjuku Gyoen,"jawabku dengan nada tenang.

"taman Shinjuku Gyoen? Kita mau ke sana?"tanyanya lagi, tak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakana padanya.

"Hn,"jawabku seadanya saja dan setelah itu dia berteriak kegirangan, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada gadis yang mau di ajak ke taman nasional dengan girangnya dan senyum indah merona seperti itu, yang ada selama ini hanya cemberut dan kesal jika aku mengajak kesana dan kata mereka "apanya yang asik sih di taman seperti itu? Masih enakkan mall," atau "taman kan panas, lagi juga Cuma lihat tumbuhan aja gak seru, Sasu-kun," ck, dasar perempuan manja termasuk Karin juga seperti itu.

Kita sudah sampai di taman Shinjuku Gyoen, seperti taman-taman umumnya disini banyak aneka tumbuhan, tetapi ada yang berbeda dari taman-taman umumnya karena kita akan menjumpai tumbuhan yang berbeda tergantung kita berkunjung di daerah French Formal, English Landscape dan Japanese traditional. Yang masing-masing taman terdiri tumbuhan yang sesuai dengan temanya, karena Sakura ingin hanami jadi kami pergi ke daerah Japanese traditional, sudah memasuki wilayah tamannya, kita sudah di sambut dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Dapat kulihat Sakura yang kegirangan langsung berlari-larian kecil, rambut merah jambunya berkibar-kibar pelan seiring dengan langkah-langkahnya yang enerjik, mini dress putihnya yang sepaha itu juga berkibar-kibar bebas mengikuti arah angin yang menembus dirinya, lalu bunga sakura yang gugur menambah kesan lembut terhadap pemandangan yang indah ini. Tanpa kusadari senyum terpampang di wajahku mengagumi dirinya yang indah itu, aku dapat merasakan perasaan asing yang nyaman ini saat melihatnya seperti anak kecil itu. Namun, aku kembali memasang wajah stoic setelah melihat ada sepasang cowok yang mendekati Sakura**ku.**

"Sedang apa kalian?"tanyaku dingin pada dua cowok itu setelah aku berhasil mendekati mereka.

"Wow, ternyata bareng pacarnya, tenang kita tak akan mengganggu,"jawab si rambut merah tanpa alis dan di sebelahnya hanya diam dengan wajah garang. 'Ck, aku tak takut dengan wajahmu itu,'geramku sendiri.

"Gaara-kun, kan sudah kubilang tadi, huh," jawabnya dengan nada kesal dan tunggu dia bilang apa tadi? Gaara-kun? Jadi dia kenal? Ck, kenapa dunia begitu sempit, hah.

"Kau kenal dia, Sakura?" tanyaku dengan nada tak suka.

"Iya, tuan pantat ayam,"ledek si rambut merah tiba-tiba. 'sialan kau,' runtukku dalam hati.

"Diam kau panda! Aku tak bertanya padamu,"gertakku

"Hm, dasar pemarah,"seringainya yang tak kusukai.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun jangan ganggu kami berdua,"sergah Sakura sebelum aku meninju pipinya.

"Oh, baiklah, sampai jumpa Saku-chan dan pantat ayam,"pamitnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku diikuti dengan teman disebelahnya, 'dasar kekanak-kanakan,'

"Kau kenal dia Sakura?"tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Iya, di teman sejak aku kecil. Namun, dia pindah saat kelas 4 sd dan balik kesini saat kemarin,"jelas Sakura tanpa kusuruh dengan detail.

Setelah hal itu, aku lebih memilih melanjutkan kencan dalam diam meski sedikit-sedikit aku menanggapi dirinya yang berceloteh riang disaat duduk-duduk di rerumputan sambil mencoba bekal masing-masing ditemani dengan bunga sakura yang gugur.

**BACK TO SAKURA POV**

'Dear dairy, menyenangkan sekali hari ini aku bisa kencan dengan Sasuke-kun yang pertama kalinya, meski ada banyak kejutan yang tak terduga seperti aku yang ternyata hanya mainan saja, Sasuke yang mempunyai tunangan bernama Karin si ratu cantik seangkatan, dan bertemu dengan Gaara-kun yang sudah lama menghilang,'ungkapku pada buku rahasia yang ku beri nama 'diary pink,' karena warnanya pink juga karena rambutku warna pink .

**TOK,TOK,TOK.** "Masuk," kataku mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi senang-senang nih? Bagaimana kencannya, Saku-chan?"goda Sasori-niichan, yang tentu saja dapat kukenali dari nada suaranya juga kebiasaanya yang selalu datang di jam-jam begini.

"Apaan sih niichan, sangat mengejutkan, niichan,"kataku setengah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Haha, untunglah kalau begitu, aku turut senang kalau dia tidak macam-macam,"kata Sasori-nii dengan nada meremehkan.

"Sudahlah niichan, aku tak ingin mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula perasaan bisa berubah bukan? Siapa tahu Sasuke jadi suka denganku,"gurauku. Namun, aku berharap jika hal itu jadi kenyaatan. Yah pernyataan yang pahit bisa saja jadi pernyataan yang manis bukan?.

To be continued

* * *

Aozora Straw:arigato Ao-san atas kritikannya, putry akan berusaha untuk meningkatkan lagi kualitas nulisnya. Update kilatnya semana dlu? Karena banyak yg blg update kilat jadi bingung _ .

Dan semoga 2000 words(lbh malah) dah bikin kalian puas ^-^, yah kemampuanku adalah buat semua nunggu dan marah-marah(yg nih gk usah di tanggepin).

Putry dari Jakarta timur, ya masih. Memang kenapa Ao-san?

Hanazono Yuri: oke, aku setuju huahaha #ketwa evil.

Nih dah lanjut ^_^

Yoshikuni Ayumu: ya donk, kan belum masuk ke konfliknya

Hm, tuh rahasia yang pasti semua kesukaan putry akan ada peran masing-masing(yang baik) yg gk di sukai putry perannya antagonis aja

Febri feven: maklum#plaakkkk. Nih sudah kok.

Maruyama Harumi: tentu ^_-, etto tergantung sakuranya ya mwnya tetep ama sasuke atau gk, karena aku hanya menulis idenya saja*waduh -_-

gothiclolita89: playboy cap gomeh :D dan pikirkanlah Sasuke jadi ayam, hm aneh -_-

Luca Marvell: etto, tergantung maunya Sakura y, yg nentuin Sakura tp aku yg nulis n nentuin jln ceritanya#gaje#plakk

Eysha 'Cherryblosoms: selama masih ada kesempatan untuk apa di sia-siakan? Malah putry mau bikin pesan untuk semuanya kalau ada kesempatan meski sedikit sapa tw bisa bermanfaat. Sakura tak akan kuat kalau putusin Sasuke :'(. Nih dah update di baca ya

Shin 41: entahlah putry juga bingung -_-. Nih permintaan shin dah di penuhin tapi kalau tamat, tunggu aja dehhh :P

* * *

Are you want a

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penghianatan by Putrymaharani15**

**Maaf atas telatnya fic ini. Jujur putry saat ini sedang dilanda kebingungan antar putus atau tidak karena ada janji yang buat Putry bingung, jadi Putry memutuskan untuk membuat fic dengan perasaan Putry saat ini. Yah itung-itung curhatan yang dipublishkan :P**

**Ok. Silakan dibaca \^o^/**

* * *

**Dalam suatu hubungan cinta, jika salah satu orang di dalam hubungan itu berselingkuh maka hubungan mereka sudah retak dan siap untuk di pecahkan.**

**Chapter 4: penghianatan janji.**

Pernyataan pahit bisakah jadi pernyataan manis? Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali itu terjadi padaku dan Sasuke-kun. Jujur saja aku selalu berharap Sasuke-kun berpaling kepadaku dan melupakan tunangannya. Karin. Meski berharap begitu, kenyataan tak akan berubah. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah dengan gontai, jujur saja saat ini aku sedang malas bersekolah karena masalah Sasuke-kun dan sang tunangan yang akhirnya kuketahui secara langsung dalam pembicaraannya. Oh, coba bayangkan kau sudah dua kali memergoki kebohongannya tapi kau masih bertahan dan berharap hal yang tidak mungkin, bahkan peluang dia mencintaimu hanya 0.001 dan selebihnya dia tidak mencintaimu. Huh, kenapa kenyataan begitu menyakitkan? Entahlah aku tak bisa menjawab bahkan Matematika dan Fisika saja tak bisa membantuku menjawab pertanyaan logika itu. Menyebalkan!

Aku terus bergerumul dengan otakku tanpa sadar Ino sudah ada disebelahku dan, "DOR!" dia mengagetkanku. Kalian tahukan apa yang akan kalian katakan saat asik dengan lamunan lalu dikagetkan? Yang pasti pertama kali jantungan dan marah-marah, yah itulah kebiasaanku yang baru.

"Woh, sabar, sabar. Sakit Sakura,"protes Ino karena aku memukul bahunya sedikit-sangat-keras.

"Salahmu sendiri, pig,"kataku sambil mengelus dada yang masih berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Hahaha, forehead kau seperti nenek-nenek saja, selalu kagetan begitu," canda Ino sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"biar saja!"seruku kesal.

"Hahaha, sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu, ohya, kau ada masalah ya? Raut wajahmu dari tadi seperti menyimpan beban yang berat lho," Tanya Ino, lalu memerhatikan lagatku yang gelisah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ino," jawabku bohong. 'sebenarnya ada Ino, tapi aku tak ingin memberitahukannya pada siapa pun, biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya sendirian,"tambahku dalam hati.

"Hm, kau tahu? Bahwa kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku dan Hinata, karena kita teman jadi kita tak boleh menyimpan sesuatu sendirian. Kau mengerti, Sakura?"tanya Ino sembari tersenyum padaku. Jujur saja hanya Ino yang lebih peka tentangku. malah dia tahu apa yang sedangku pikirkan sendirian tanpa bilang padanya.

Kami sudah sampai di sekolah lalu masuk ke kelas, dapatku lihat Sasuke-kun sedang duduk di bangkunya yang bersebalahan dengan bangkuku di pojok dekat jendela kelas sembari mambaca buku. Segera saja aku pergi ketempat dudukku, lalu melirik sebentar Sasuke sebelum aku membuka pembicaraan. "A…sedang apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku pelan agar tidak mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang serius itu.

"Baca,"jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Baca apa?" bodoh sekali pertanyaanku, sudah jelas aku bisa melihat judul bukunya tapi kenapa aku malah bertanya, dasar bodoh.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu meletakkan bukunya dan berdiri dengan cébela tangan terulur ke depanku.

"Eh, kemana Sasuke-kun?"tanyaku bingung, Jujur saat-saat ini dia banyak kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Nanti kuberitahu, sekarang ayo pergi," ajaknya, lalu menarik tanganku yang dari tadi hanya diam saja dan kami pergi ke arah timur setelah keluar dari kelas. Arah timur menuju atap sekolah. Jadi dia membawaku kesana ya? Aneh sekali karena tak ada yang boleh pergi ke sana kecuali Sasuke sendiri.

"Untuk apa kita ke atap, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku setelah sampai di atap lalu duduk menyandar di pagar pembatas.

"Duduk saja. Memang kau mikir kita akan ke mana?"tanya Sasuke balik.

"Entalah," kataku, lalu menikmati angin semilir musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi musim panas. 'Sebentar lagi ya?'tanyaku dalam hati. Pasrah akan waktu yang berjalan cepat. 'Huh, musim panas akan dimulai dan penderitaan mungkin akan di mulai juga,' keluhku dalam hati lagi, membayangkan akan hari itu tiba, ya hari itu akan tiba, pasti tiba.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"Sasuke tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang sedang termenung. Kenapa aku jadi kagetan terus sih?

"tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun,"jawabku sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasku menutupi semua pikiranku. Sudah kubilang tadi bukan? Bawah aku akan merahasiakan semua yang kupikirkan hanya untukku seorang, termasuk dirinya. Tidak akan pernah kuberitahu.

"Hn, Sakura kau ingin berbuat janji?"Tanya Sasuke setelah diam sesaat.

"Janji apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku bingung dengan ucapannya yang aneh itu.

"Janji untuk tetap bersama selamanya, tidak akan saling menyakiti, dan saling percaya selama kita masih pacaran dan… yah saat kita masih terhubung oleh sebuah benang merah," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dan jujur baru kali ini aku mendengarnya bicara sepanjang ini padaku bahkan membuat janji seperti itu, seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. Sasuke yang ini lebih lembut dan nyaman bukan yang berwajah datar dengan tatapan mematikannya padaku. Seandainya saja dia bisa seperti itu seterusnya.

"…."keluh, aku tak bisa menjawab yang ada malah aku menangis haru, lalu Sasuke memelukku dan menenangkan diriku yang menangis tanpa sebab. 'Ah, kapan aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang ringan ini sebelumnya?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil mengangguk tanda aku setuju dengan janjinya dan kami pun melakukan janji kelingking yaitu menautkan kelingking kami menjadi satu, lalu tertawa bahagia.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak semenit yang lalu. Saat ini aku sedang berada di toilet khusus perempuan sendirian. Namun, sepertinya kesendirianku sudah berakhir karena si rambut merah marun tunangan Sasuke ada di sampingku. Dari samping dapatku lihat kalau dia melirikku tak suka dengan pandangan menyebalkan yang ingin rasanya kujambak rambutnya. "Eh, kau rambut pink!" seru Karin tiba-tiba. Namun, aku tak menjawab seruannya dan langsung ingin pergi. Tapi, sialnya dia bisa mencegahku dan membantingku ke tembok dengan kasar, lalu mencengkram leher bajuku dengan kuat.

"Jangan belagu kau!"geramnya, "kau simpanannya Sasuke bukan? Apa bagusnya simpanan jelek sepertimu? Yang ada hanya rambut aneh berwarna pink, cih memuakkan!"lanjutnya lagi.

"Ap…apa maumu?"tanyaku terbata-bata dengan pasokan oksigen yang makin menipis, akibat cengkraman kuat Karin.

"Mauku? Kau Tanya mauku apa?!"ulang Karin dengan nada geramnya.

"Iy…iya,"aku iyakan pertanyaanya sambil memegang tangannya yang masih mencengkram leher bajuku.

"Mauku…hm,"jeda sesaat, "ah ya, aku mau kau putus dengan Sasuke**ku, **apa kau tidak sadar bawah kau pengganggu hubungan orang, hah!"serunya marah-marah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau aku adalah pengganggu hubunganmu, tapi aku tak akan kalah, aku… aku lebih mencintai Sasuke-kun dari pada cintamu padanya!" akhirnya kukatakan juga, semua benakku, semua kegelisahanku, semua yang aku takuti, dan semua tentang perasaanku padamu di depan tunanganmu. Bahkan, Karin hingga diam seribu bahasa akibat apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Kau, beraninya kau membandingkan cintaku padanya! Memangnya kau siapa,hah?! Dasar wanita **MURAHAN!"** katanya dengan nada penekanan kata 'murahan'.

**JLEB!**

Mataku membulat dengan cepat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut tunangan Sasuke. Seperti ada panah yang menusuk hingga membuatku semakin sulit bernapas. Memang benar aku pengganggu, tapi apa salah jika aku mencintainya? Apa salah kalau aku ingin dia membatalkan pertunangannya dan menjadikannya milikku? Apa salah aku egois?

"Kau, tak berhak mengataiku **MURAHAN!**" seruku tiba-tiba, "kau, bahkan lebih rendah dariku. Seharusnya kau tahu malu karena apa? Karena kau sudah berselingkuh dari dirinya! Kau bahkan menghianati perjanjian pertunanganmu padanya dan membiarkan hubungan kalian dipermainkan oleh kalian sendiri padahal kalian sudah terikat, apa kau tidak berpikir bawah kau **tidak cocok **dengannya?!"lanjutku. selesai sudah, selesai sudah semua benak kutumpahkan dan tiba-tiba tangan Karin mengacung ke atas, lalu….

**SASUKE POV**

Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu di ipodku dan saat ini aku berada di kelas dengan keramaian yang selalu ada di dalam kelas jika semua orang sudah selesai dengan urusan perut mereka. Berbeda denganku yang selalu menghindar keramaian terutama di kantin. Namun, entah kenapa saat ini aku ingin berada di kelas apalagi berada di sisi Sakura. Melihat senyumnya yang indah, bola mata sehijau hutan dan sejuk jika kau menatap matanya, gerak gerik yang tak terduga, dan kata-katanya yang membuatku berdebar tak karuan, entah kenapa selalu tergiang semua itu saat dirinya tak ada dan aku merindukannya. Aneh, kenapa sekarang aku seperti orang gila yang selalu teringat akan tentangnya, bukan lagi Sasuke Uchiha, si dingin, tajam, dan cuek akan keberadaannya dulu. Belum selesai aku melamunkan si gadis bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu, tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak sangat keras mengagetkan semuanya, "Gawat! Karin dan Sakura sedang bertengkar hebat di toilet wanita!" serunya memberitahu semua.

Langsung saja aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan melangkah cepat ke toilet wanita, setelah sampai di toliet wanita, aku dapat melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengitari tempatku berada sekarang, dari sela-sela dapat kulihat Sakura sedang dicengkram kerah bajunya oleh Karin, setelah itu tangan Karin naik ke atas dan…

**PLAKK!**

Seketika itu juga dunia terasa berhenti ketika kulihat Karin dengan kasarnya menampar Sakura hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Segera saja aku berlari ketika kulihat Karin akan menampar Sakura lagi saat dia mengacungkan tangan ke atas lalu mengarah ke Sakura dan .**HAP.** aku hentikan laju tangan Karin dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh terjerebak, langsung saja kutarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari keramaian yang di buat oleh Karin, 'Ck, jangan harap kau bisa selamat setelah ini, Karin' ancamku setengah berbisik pada Karin sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Karin sambil menarik Sakura pergi.

Aku masih menarik tangan Sakura, lalu membawa dirinya ke UKS untuk mengobati memar bekas tamparan Karin. Entah ini yang ke berapa kalinya aku bergerak sendiri saat melihat Sakura dalam bahaya, tapi yang pasti perasaan ini akan sangat berbahaya, yah sangat berbahaya jika aku sampai melupakan tujuanku 'Hanya memainkan perasaan saja, tidak lebih,' itulah mottoku dari dulu hingga sekarang dan mungkin selamanya.

Jika memakai perasaan maka kau akan tersakiti, jika hanya memainkan saja kau tak akan tersakiti.

Mudah bukan? Jika kau tak mau tersakiti lagi seperti masa lalumu yang kelam dan menyebalkan.

"Ouch," aku tersentak mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan di depanku, 'Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku bisa melamun, ck dasar menyebalkan' gerutuku sendiri.

"Maaf, kau tak apa Sakura?" tanyaku setelah menggerutu tak jelas.

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun,"setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku melanjutkan lagi kegiatan yang sempat tertunda-mengobati memarnya- setelah itu kubalut memarnya dengan kapas yang sudah diberi obat dan kutempelkan perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," katanya, " dan maaf atas kejadian tadi, Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya sambil menunduk takut. Membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup poni bubble gumnya.

"Hn, tak apa," kataku berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sepertinya menangis.

"Ta…tapi…hiks…hiks…maaf Sasuke-kun…hiks,"katanya sambil terisak yang tak kuketahui alasannya menangis.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis Sakura," ucapku. Namun, tak berhenti juga suara tangisan Sakura dan aku sudah kehabisan cara dan bingung untuk menenangkan sang rambut berwarna pink di depanku, tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri, lalu…

**GREP.**

Aku memeluk dirinya yang seketika itu juga berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sasuke kau pasti bingung kenapa aku menangis tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya aku menangis ada sebabnya, hanya saja kau tak akan tahu, Sasuke.

…

Karena aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun, termasuk

…

Dirimu,

…

Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Author area: maaf, beribu maaf akibat keterlambatan atas fic ini. Karena ada masalah dengan yah nyari-nyari flash disk yang tak tahunya ada di lemari#menyebalkan kau flash disk #siap-siap ancurin flash disk.

Flash disk berkata, "kau buang aku tak masalah, tapi datamu akan hilang huahahah#laughdevil -_-,"

Ah, flash disk sayang, gk jdi buang deh hehehe#nyengir bilang aja kau takut dibuang maka kau ancam aku dasar picik…. Dan silakan tinggalkan area ini karena author sedang berteman(?) ria. Hohohoho.

Bls review, cekidot

ErinMizuMizuna-Chan: wah nama panggilannya banyak sekali#pilih mana ya?#plak, maaf-maf hehehe. Makasih erin atas rasa sukamu ^_^ tehadap fic ini. Permintaanmu untuk gaara jd tokoh yang buat sasuke di tampung dlu y. karena alur ceritanya blm masuk ke konflik cerita. Ok silakan login n fav saja fic ini. Arigato-gozaimasu#bungkuk-bungkuk.

Aozora Straw: hm ok, waduh update kali ini kyknya terlambat bgt, maaf ya!

Yoshikuni ayumu: hehe sekarang aja sasuke dah ada perasaan tp msh di sangkalnya -_- menyebalkan sekali#nunjuk-nunjuk sasuke

Hanazono yuri: oke skrg bagaimana sasuke.a? apa ada tanda-tanda?

Maruyama marumi: hehe… uwahhhh, klu putry bisa itu baru namanya rekor -_-…. Hm, bgt yah cara penulisannya? Selama ini berarti salah donk nulis diary#periksa buku diary… makasih atas kritikkannya, mhon di kriktik ya ^_^!

Luca Marvell: itu saudara Gaara(Kankuro) dia gak ada peran jadi tidak dijelaskan.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom: hm, benar. Dari animenya jg dia selalu nyakitin Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap bertahan dan selalu maafin dia, jadi di sini aku juga ingin menggambarkan Sakura seperti itu. Hehe maaf telat banget update.a _

Shin 41: hehe update.a sedikit(bnyk) terlambat. Silakan (-/\-)

Snow Flower's: syukurlah. Maaf telat update.a

Are you want a

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

KRITIK DAN SARAN SILAKAN….


End file.
